Clandestine operations were never my speciality
by Chaosmagier
Summary: History can always be altert by one or two conversations. Lorelai gets knowledge of Jess and Rorys fight in Haunted Leg and gives the hoodlum her own piece of mind. But the repercussions may only be a lot later visible. Goes AU at the beginning of S3
1. Tangier

**Disclaimer: I don´t own anything and I´m not making money with.**

Tangier, Morocco, February 2008

It was sunny, almost idyllic day in Tangier. A constant cool breeze from the strait of Gibraltar maintained a bearable temperature. The city was buzzing with new tourist from several cruise ships. Together with the permanent residents of the city they gave a colorful image. For a young man they were not his concern. He held only one person in interest. A middle age man with the name Mario Maurizio Conntorno. Italian citizen, arms dealer, enthusiastic polo player and lately a fan of historic inventors, among them Milo Rambaldi.

The young man checked the surrounding area with a scrutinizing look for threats of all kind. He knew that any information about Milo Rambaldi devices was dangerous. He may not have been there two years ago, when Arvin Sloan and Irina Derevko were stopped in there endgames, but he helped a lot in the aftermath. Among the several missions he conducted, were his first solo mission. His organization, the C.I.A, sometimes he still couldn't believe who he was working for, now held most of the remaining Rambaldi artifacts or documents. But you never know, what is still out there. He concentrated on the arms dealer again and followed him in an unsuspecting distance.

"This is Thoth, have eyes on the target. No pursuers or bodyguards. Target is wearing a blue shirt and dark gray pants. No hat or cap or other concealing features. He carries a black shoulder bag. No distinctive markings on it."

"This is Phoenix. I see him. He turns left into the Rue Ibn Toumert."

"Here Shotgun. Oracle and I are approaching you from the Place al Madina. Phoenix, get the car ready. Thoth, prepare for a grab."

"Roger." The two replied. The young men speed up his footsteps to get closer to his target. With a quick look over his shoulder, he could already see the SUV approaching, driven by his teammate. He got a syringe with a sedative ready and looked for his other two associates. He saw Shotgun and Oracle cross an intersection in the distance before him. He looked again over his shoulder. The SUV was now nearly on the same level as him. Only one intersection was left and the lights were red. The young man was now only standing several feet's away from the target. He took the syringe out of his bag in his right hand. The lights turned green. Oracle and Shotgun came up to him, Mario directly in front of him. As they were on the left and right of him, his left arm darted forward around the neck of the arms dealer. He injected the sedative as Oracle and Shotgun were tackling the target and kept him under control. The SUV stopped beside them, side door already open, and they quickly lifted the Italian man into the car.

The whole procedure didn´t took longer than a minute and Phoenix was already on the way to their first checkpoint, where they would dump the car and split in two teams. Shotgun and Thoth were looking for possible pursuers, but so far nothing. It took them ten minutes to the location; Oracle and Thoth were leaving to foot; Phoenix and Shotgun would use a second car and transport their prisoner. Roughly four hours passed until they all came back together in a safe house, their mission accomplished. Mario Maurizio Conntorno was already on his way to the U.S.A for interrogation.

Two hours later, they were all sitting on a plane also bound to the U.S.A. The team was quiet. Phoenix and Shotgun were sitting beside each other. Phoenix seemed to the sleep, while Shotgun was reading. Oracle was sitting several seats away, tipping on her laptop. Thoth was sitting in the back of the plane, a book in his hands, headphones on and listening to Brahms 4th Symphony performed by the Chicago Symphony Orchestra, led by Georgi Solti. Classical music, he had to smirk, considering he was also listening to metal, punk, ska, rock, jazz with a lot of their sub genres. He surely would have never guessed five years ago that his, at least musical horizon, would so much expand. He was still smirking as he got a glimpse of his distinctive features in the reflection of the little window glass.

The features of Jess Mariano, a rebel without a cause, constant screw up, high school dropout and probably still feared hoodlum in a certain town in Connecticut. The only possible positive thing any person from his old life would say about him was that he was well read. But he had no contact with this life, his first life, he cut it lose and tried now to stay away from it as far as possible. But sometimes he couldn´t help and wonder what would have happened if he had stayed. No, he had to stop, he did go down so often this memory lane, that he nearly got a bittersweet taste in his mouth from it, this were only what if´s and in his line of work, he knew they would never matter as long as the what if´s were regarding the past and not the future. And his future was clear; he would serve as a field agent, until he was either dead or old enough to become a director of a department or to retire. His mentor, Marcus Dixon, had shown him, that only this was the way to go about things for a man with his training. He wasn´t even grim anymore about that he could easily die; he had a way found to cope with it as is it was recommended by his psychiatrist and his mentor.

And when he looked at Sydney and Michael or Phoenix and Shotgun, as they were called on missions, he knew he could still find happiness. And he wasn´t unhappy with his current job, he was good at it. Sydney, who underwent a similar training to his, often said to him, if he kept pushing, he would exceed her one day easily. She and her husband was like family together with Rachel aka Oracle to him. Syd and Michael resembled most of the time aunt and uncle to him. Sometimes spoiling, sometimes pushing, sometimes strict or the only real source of advices. Rachel came close to a sister for him, on occasions older than him, on others she was like a baby sister to him, or so he would imagine like a baby sister would act. Never before the dark haired man had to admit had he ever felt so much belonging to a group as with his colleagues at the APO, even if they were a black ops division specialized in wet work. Before it, there was only one person, his real uncle Luke Danes, who really tried to give him this kind of feeling or so he thought.

Again he recollected the memory of the day he left Stars Hollow for a second time, for good. He probably might have handled the day and a lot of conversations this day better, but then again he was a somewhat stupid teenage boy, who was mad at the world and everybody, or just about everybody. He shook his head as if to lose the bad memories and read his book again. He wasn´t like that anymore, he had grown up and was doing something with his life.

**A/N: My first fic, go easy on me ^^, I will mostly scribe with Jess as the main person but the others will get their share, don´t worry, next Chapter first Flashback!**


	2. Mission in Hell

**Disclaimer: I don´t own anything and I´m not making money with.**

**Authorized Personnel Only Headquarters, New York City, NY, U.S.A, February 2008**

"All I'm saying is it is odd for a merchant of death not to have a security detail. That's all! I mean how do we know we didn't get played?"

Jess couldn't help but to raise his eyebrows at Rachel's comment. He, Sydney, Michael and Rachel were currently sitting at a large round table in the conference room of their headquarters. Besides the conference room, were there several offices for the agents, the technical and administrate staff, there was also a workshop, a shooting range and a lab. The interior decoration of the offices was mostly in white colors. Office space was divided by glass walls.

The conference room had, besides the large round table, which was equipped with several screens, also some TV's and computers in it. The team at the present waiting for their director to show up and to debrief them and maybe give them an inkling what could be there next mission.

Rachel looked over to Jess and saw the more than skeptical look on his face.

"What? You disagree, my little Lord Byron?" She asked with a little amusement at her first nickname for Jess. Sydney and Michael simply ignored the comment. It was typical for their two younger colleagues to do a little bickering; they had learnt to live with it. Jess snorted at the blonde haired woman.

"Look, Lady Lamb." Jess said, playing along with Rachel's comment. "You may have been the brightest tool in The Shed, but sometimes, when you can´t hack it or seduce it you are somewhat slow with the information or just not thorough when you read the case files."

Rachel pretended briefly to be hurt and clutched her hands over her heart, but settled fast down and stared at Jess with open curiosity.

"Do share your wisdom! Please!"

"Conntornno was an arms dealer, probably an asshole who gets what he deserves, agreed?"

He received three nods as Sydney and Michael turn their attention as well to Jess.

"But I wouldn't call him a merchant of death. I mean look at his buys and sells. He only sold small arms and never over 10.000 weapons at once. He either was very, very careful or simply not a big shot in the world. He probably thought he didn't need a protection detail or he was a Scrooge."

"My tip is he was a Scrooge." Sydney interjected. "His clothing wasn't expensive, he apparently never really wore suits, not even on deals, no flashy cars, jewelry, house or any of this stuff and the hotels, he used to stay, are at maximum higher middle class, never anything from high class standard. Only his hobby, Polo, stand somewhat out."

"His bank records show, that he saved most of his money. Next hint that this guy was a Scrooge." Michael continued. "He also doesn't seem to have any close ties to any major or minor organizations. Only contacts when a deal was involved. There is evidence, that he was in the Camorra once, but that was nearly 20 years ago. Maybe he left or got kicked out and before they could kill him, he vanished. It would explain why he never climbed really high in the food chain of arms dealer. It was another way to avoid detection. What we have to find out, shouldn't he tell us, is how he set eyes on Rambaldi."

The others nodded and studied the files in front of them again. After several minutes Marcus Dixon came into the room, he was officially the Director of the Anti terrorism bureau of the C.I.A in NY and secretly also the Director of the APO. Direct behind him followed Marshall Flinkman as well into the room.

Marshall was APO's very own computer genius and inventor. They gave the agents new files as they focused on Dixon. He sat down and suggested Marshall to do the same. He assured himself, that he got everyone's attention before he started to speak.

"Conntorno is talking. We still have a lot of ground to cover with him but we got most of the important information's. According to him he was contacted by an American, a former business associate to be exact. It appears they exchanged weapons for artifacts. This is also the way, he learned about Rambaldi." Dixon made a short pause to drink some water.

"Conntorno said they had so far four meetings were they traded six pages, written and sketches, and a chest for more or less 5000 weapons of different caliber. All weapons came from Abnett's Arms Industries."

"Could someone of us impersonate for the next meeting?" asked Sydney.

"No, Conntorno missed already a meeting with them and they always met face to face. They would probably be too suspicious for a new meeting. The chances they would, whoever we send, search and prod very thoroughly are too high."

"What about the artifacts and the contact person?" inquired Rachel.

"We weren't able to identify the pages, but we recognize the chest and what it contains. A telescope used by Rambaldi himself." Dixon answered. "We never tried to obtain it because it wasn't regarded as important. The former owner of the chest is an Arabian arts collector. As for the contact person, we only got a code name, "The Violinist". Description didn't get us any hits and no mention of the name in any of our data banks. It's possible that this guy uses a different name for every deal to disguise himself better."

"So they use a middle man to cover their tracks, who, in case he gets captured, can't really give us, much." Michael acknowledged frustrated. "So we have no real clue were the relics are and who is behind the buy."

"Actually we found a lead, Marshall?" Dixon gestured for the technology genius to show, what he had found.

"Ah, so I checked, ah, Conntorno's cell phone, e-mail account and about everything we can keep track of. You know like we can trace everything as long it leaves a mark one some server or data base and so on. Of course you know this. Ah, so he was always contacted "The Violinist" with an e-mail first, after that he got called via a pre paid phone. The phone turns up dry, not traceable and the same goes for the e-mails." Marshall stood up, fidgeted briefly with a remote and pointed towards the main screen.

"But I found out that the account used by "The Vionilist" was created here in New York and accessed several times here and in Connecticut. Ah, but the real lead are the weapons, because of the amount of weapon we could check if any shipments or guns stores or warehouse were robbed. There were no reports Abnett's Arms Industries itself didn´t report any weapons missing until a week ago, but we know the last exchanged was three weeks ago. I hacked their security system and, well, the weapons were legally checked out of a warehouse near the development center of Abnett's Arms Industries. Their security logs show that the weapons were logged out always right before a meeting. According to the police report they were all stolen on a transport. And here is the kicker, you have to get a permission to get weapons out of this particular warehouse, a biometric permission, only Abnett's Arms Industries C.E.O, the development centers director and a few key employees can give this permission."

"So we know that it was an inside job. Did you find out who it was?" interrupted Jess

"No, I could merely narrow it down to three people, Maddox William Abnett, the C.E.O and main share holder, the director of the development center, Robert Piver and Charles Ceram, he is head of security section in the center." On the screen popped three pictures with close up shot from each person. "The others weren't around on all dates to get into the warehouse." Marshall finished his explanation and sat down again.

Everyone in the room was going through the possibilities in their minds about what Marshall just showed to them. Dixon derailed their line of thoughts as he clear his throat to get them focus on him again.

"I already have a team on the security chief, because he will be the easiest to observe, if anything should come up with, will we join the team in place immediately. As for the Piver and Abnett, we will take them on. Here are there bios." Dixon motioned for Marshall to process their résumé on the screens. "Piver, 34 years old, is a M.I.T graduate, single, comes from a middle class family in Chicago, only child. Before working with Abnett, he worked for a British company, King's Heavy Industries. He was fired because he was suspected of industrial espionage. They tried to convict him in court but weren't successful. It was suspected, that he was spying for Abnett."

"That would explain how this guy is already in such a high place after only working three years for Abnett." Michael commented.

"Yeah, he got promoted at the beginning of his second year, from an inventor to the director of a whole institution. Talk about living on the fast track." Rachel said.

"He is living in a house in Stamford, real high class. Michael, Syd, this is your target. You are going to break into his house and look for information, if he is involved. You have operational freedom and two weeks to plan. It just has to look like a breaking and entering." Both nodded in acknowledgment of their next mission.

"Now let's shift our attention to Maddox William Abnett. Born in New Haven, 52 years old, Yale graduate. A real economy magnate in the third generation, he has companies for about everything, most of them he inherited from his father, who got them from his father. I have met him already several times, mostly on get together of politicians and their sponsor. He has three children; two of them are at the moment disowned. Considering how rich this guy, it's surprising that he only owns one private real estate in the U.S. The family residence in New Haven. Rachel, Jess, this will be your op." Dixon looked at his two agents, a somewhat smug expression on his face.

"I already have a date for your operation. It will be this weekend, but no breaking and entering. You both are hereby officially invited to the celebration of the merger between the Abnett's Haven Media Group and Huntzberger Publishing Company."

Jess couldn't help but to groan, as it meant to wear at least a suit and trying to be polite.

"Oh Jess, don't be dramatic, you haven't heard the best of yet." Jess looked doubtful at his director. "I will be escorting Senator Paula Davis."

Now Jess simply wanted to smash his face against the table out of frustration. Besides Dixon everybody in the room was surprised by Jess horrified face. Dixon chuckled and elaborated.

"Jess worked for the Senator as he was trained for his cover in the State Department for several months, we were searching for a mole in her staff and she was very forward with him. She and her daughter apparently liked him very much. Jess simply didn't appreciate the physical aspect of their advances, especially with the senator."

All in the room knew that Jess official cover was that of a Foreign Service Officer with the State Department, working in New York. This way they could easily explain why he was taking so many trips overseas if anyone outside of the APO asked him. They also knew that his last year of training was in the ministry itself, so he could better fit in regarding his cover job. But they weren't aware that it was Jess, who led the mole hunt in Senator Davis staff. Now the thought of Jess pressed against a wall, trapped by Paula Davis. It was more than amusing.

Jess himself didn't really like his memories of this time; it was his personal year of hell. He had to dodge the advances of a Senator and her daughter, find a person who was leaking sensitive information, and stay on top of his training and his graduation in political science and English. But it was the price he had to pay to finish one year ahead.

"Jess, you go with your normal cover as a F.S.O, the Senator was asked by the Abnetts to bring friends and other associates, if anyone asks, it's a thank you from Davis for your work. Rachel, you are Jess's escort, your cover is that of a computer analyst with one of our companies, the name is in the file. Your objective is to place some bugs, Marshall prepared some of his newest creations for you. He will take you later through the process which you place how at best. The rest is in the files. You are all dismissed. Jess can you please come to my office, I have something to discuss with you." Finished Dixon and got up and walk the short distance to his office with Jess by his side. He closed the door as the dark haired man strolled behind him in the room. He motioned for Jess to sit down as he got behind his desk.

"Jess, I didn't want to say anything before the others." The director began. "But for this mission was a red flag concerning you raised." Jess frowned, this had never happened before. Marcus continued. "Does the name Gilmore mean anything to you? It's seems that your uncle, Lukas Danes, is escorting a Lorelai Victoria Gilmore to this event. She and her daughter, a Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, are invited along with a Richard and Emily Gilmore. From what I read, the daughter is with Mitchum Huntzbergers son, Logan Huntzberger engaged. What I need to know is, if this is going to be a problem."

Dixon studied Jess, the frown that was just seconds ago on his face was replaced by a well guarded neutral expression. But he saw how stiff his body got and the tightened jaw. It reminded him so much of their first encounter.

_**Flashback**_

_**Undisclosed Location, May 2003**_

_Jess was bored out of his mind. He didn't know how long he was in the little room that easily as an interrogation room qualified. At the beginning of his stay was he anxious, even scared. You don't get abducted every day of the street and land in an unknown location. But by now only deadly dullness was left for him, he got no book, no mp3 player, nothing to write. They took his leather jacket with everything in it. _

_He had considered screaming or beating the walls and door, however he was pretty certain they would just drug him again should he flip out. So he propped his head on his left arm and draw with his right hand patterns over the table. He had lost all sense of time, by the time the door finally opened. A middle aged African American walked into the room with a box in his hands. Jess avoided eye contact first and focused on the box and the movement of the man. He noticed that the guy, despite his age, still in an excellent shape was. He looked at the box again as the man placed it on the table. It was open and he could see building blocks with an odd shape in it. _

_As the man was taking the seat across from him Jess looked him for the first time in the face. He was met with a smile and fairly open expression. The dark haired teenager leaned back in his chair and kept a neutral face in place_

_"Hello Jess, my name is Marcus." Dixon began. "You probably are wondering what you are doing here and why you were practically abducted. Well I can answer you these questions, if you are willing to response to some of my questions. As example, you seem oddly calm for someone in your situation. Why is that?"_

_Jess didn't reply right away, he was still busy to size up this guy and by the look he got in return he was also analyzed. This fact made him rather angry; it felt like he was judged again. Something he never could stand. But he also knew he had to keep any emotion in check until he knew what was going on and what these people wanted with him. He responded barely audible._

_"Didn't see the point. Where?"_

_Dixon had to give the kid credit; he was keeping his cool in a situation, where others would freak. And then there was his body language and facial expression, everything was well guarded and either defensive in position or neutral like his mimic. Only his eyes told him more, he could see anger and a lot of it._

_"I can' tell you right now where, so how about I tell you why?" Again there was a pause, before Jess with a nod replied._

_"I understand you were some time ago approached for a job with a company in New York, who also works for the government. Is that correct?"_

_Once more Jess only replied with a nod._

_"You see, the company, that approached you isn't working with the government, in fact, it's a phantom company for a major crime organization."_

_Jess eyes widened short at this piece of information but he got himself quickly under control. For all he knew, they could feed him just a load of crap._

_"It's a typical method used by this organization. They say to the people, they want to recruit them and after a few weeks or months they approach these people again and asked if they are interested to work with the branch that works for the government. Should they say yes, it is revealed to them, that this company is a cover for a black ops division of the C.I.A. You get now trained in self defense, shooting, covert ops and learn new languages. They teach you about everything you are required to know to be a field agent. After that you go on mission for this organization, always believing you work for your own government and not for some syndicate. And how do I know this? Because the same thing, what was about to happen to you, happened to me."_

_Dixon made a pause and waited for Jess to react in any way. He was pretty certain, that he would either laugh or questioned him. Jess did go with the latter._

_"And how do I know, this all is not just a bogus and you are from this organization?"_

_"You don't or not until, we both walk out of this door and I show you something. I'm sure, as soon as you see what is out there, you going to believe me. As for me, I'm now working for the C.I.A. But before I worked for this syndicate, so I know what it means to be in your situation."_

_Jess grew more and more frustrated, what just added to his anger. As far as he knew, this all could be part of a fake story and even more annoying for him was that they still hadn't revealed what they wanted with him._

_Marcus on the other side of the table was getting more impressed with this kid. He had no training or knowledge of what could happen to him and still remained somehow impassive. Others would have already broken down after hours of waiting. And now with this conversation, they would have demanded answers right away and blocked any attempt on little small talk or storytelling._

_ But he recognized that Jess body language and facial expression got more and more defensive. He had his arms crossed, the head was slightly leaned forward, the fists and jaw were clenched tightly. He had come to a point, if he wanted Jess not to close up. He grasped for the box and emptied on the table. He gave Jess a winning smile and said._

_"I bet you fifty dollars, you can't assemble this puzzle in 30 seconds."_

_Jess looked at the pieces and already saw the figure assembling in front of him. He couldn't help but to smirk, it was such easy money. He just hoped he would get a chance to spend it._

_"Deal!" Dixon looked at his watch and Jess began. About 20 seconds into it Jess had a small tower assembled. He stared triumphantly at Marcus._

_"That's good, really, good." Dixon took his wallet out and slide his the money across the table. Jess was surprised at first that this guy really was sticking to the bet. It gave him hope after all; he might get out of here alive. But Dixon now more than serious expression and tone let him rethink his hopes, as the agent continued their rather one sided dialogue._

_"You know, Jess, this was a so called three-dimensional reasoning "indicator" test. Not many people can solve it. A lot can't solve it at all, including agents of the C.I.A. At some time in your history you already solved this test once and it was documented. That's why this syndicate was interest in you and why now the C.I.A is interested in you. We want to recruit you as a field agent."_

_Jess was more than shocked by this announcement and he let it show. If these guys were really, who they said they were it would. He couldn't even describe what it meant to him because he wasn't sure how to feel about it. He was flattered, terrified, curious and more. But as they both that there in silence Jess realized something far more important. This all could be a complete new beginning for him, a clean slate. Dixon was amused by Jess face. He knew he now had the attention of the kid._

_"What if say no?" Jess asked uneasy. Dixon smile grew just bigger._

_"If you say no, I will escort you out of this room to a car and we transport you back to New York and we will deny that we ever heard of you or had any contact with you should you tell anyone."_

_"And what would happen if I say yes?"_

_"We already have a training program in place in Washington D.C. You would go to college there and receive parallel the necessary training, the college is for bachelors you will require for your cover and the training will included self defense, shooting with weapons of any caliber, technical and linguistic education and so on. The training itself will take three or four years, after that you go on active duty." Dixon was now very sure that Jess would join them, but there still might be fears left he had to quell._

_"I'm drop out, I don't believe any college would want me." Jess commented._

_"That are records and they can be altered. We know you are smart, Jess, you will just have to overcome your problems with teachers and attendance. Besides college is different from high school, far more what you want to study and read. I'm pretty sure we will find you a course of studies that challenges you more than enough."_

_Jess was silent, this time again longer than before, but Dixon knew he had him now to let think. After a few minute Jess asked quietly._

_"When would I start?"_

_"College in the fall, training as soon as you can move from New York to Washington." Dixon responded._

_"I think you owe me some prove." The dark haired teenager remarked._

_"Of course." Marcus smiled and got up. He walked to the door and motioned for Jess to follow. Outside the door was a long corridor with several other doors but no windows. A man in a business suit was waiting with Jess jacket and stuff. After he took his items, he followed Dixon through several corridors and rooms until they took an elevator ride and walked again some corridors. _

_Jess saw several people on his way, all in business clothes. Here and there he got a glimpse of the inside of an office. Finally they walked into a large foyer. It was filled with people, coming and going. There were pillars, a security checkpoint; Jess saw a bust and a statue as he walked behind Dixon through the checkpoint. _

_They stopped in front of a wall, but Jess didn't look at it, the entrance was just a few meters away and the large emblem on the ground had him captured. This all was just too big to be faked. Dixon beside him cleared his throat to get Jess attention towards the wall. As Jess looked at the display before him, he realized where he was._

_"Are those the …?"_

_"Yes." Dixon cut him off._

_"And I'm in…?"_

_"Yes." Dixon cut him off again. "So how about it? Interested?"_

_Jess could only nod._

_"Good. Here, this is the number, where you can always get me on the cell phone, as long as I'm in country." Dixon handed him a business card. _

_"The second number, you call as soon you have packed and made sure of any business you have to take care of, it's also your emergency number should anything happen to you and we are not in touch. You better memorize both of them. We will have something for you set up, when you come to D.C. Any further information you get when you get there. There is a car waiting for you, it will take you back to New York, you can tell the driver were you want to eat as I imagine you must be hungry by now. He will also have the money, any questions?"_

_"Not at the moment. Only, as soon as I'm packed? So if I wanted I could already move tomorrow?" Jess inquired._

_"Yes, now, I will escort you to the car and I hope to hear from you very soon." Dixon answered. _

_Jess smirked, this guy had no idea how fast they would hear from him again. His last few months were at best mediocre and he was struggling, but his pride prevented him so far to turn back to his uncle, to Stars Hollow or his mother and now he had an opportunity which was and would be solely based on his abilities. _

_He would take it like it was a life line. It was a risk because he couldn't blame anyone else in case he failed and this was the only aspect of the offer that really scared him. But then again perhaps it was time for him to really grow up and maybe a certain brown haired girl was right, despite his remaining anger towards her. He could do something imperative with his life._

_**End Flashback**_

The young agent felt some adrenaline rush into his blood. No one had mentioned the Gilmores to him in quite a while and he hadn't really spoken to Luke in almost 4 years. He wasn't sure how he felt about this situation. For one he could show all of them that he had done something with his life. The thought to shove the fact, that he wasn't a screw up or ex con like she had predicted, this certain person in the face was very appealing. Jess looked Dixon in the eyes. He could tell that his director was looking for any signs of doubt.

"It's not going to be a problem Marcus. I might get a little tense, should I see them but it isn't going to endanger the mission." He said with a tone that left no room for discussion.

"Good. I will see you tomorrow." Dixon answered, convinced and satisfied with Jess response as he dismissed his agent.

**Jess Marianos and Rachel Gibons apartment, New York City, NY, U.S.A, February 2008**

"So what wanted Marcus with you all alone?" asked Rachel as she walked into their living room, two plates with fresh spaghetti Bolognese in her hands. Jess laid the book down he was reading and took one of the plates. He and Rachel were now sharing a flat for almost a year and so far she was the best roommate he ever had.

"I might run into my uncle and some other old acquaintances." Jess answered after he took his first bite.

"Going to be a problem?" Rachel mumbled as she slurped a noodle down.

"Not my uncle, we may not really speaking, but at least there wasn't any yelling and name calling involved when we saw us the last time. But the old acquaintances, complete different matter. Can't really say how that will go." Jess retorted.

"But it will not jeopardize the mission?"

"No, it might even be useful. We will have to see." Jess stood up and took his plate to the kitchen and washed his hands. As he wanted to return to the living room he saw Rachel standing in the doorway. She had her arms crossed and a smug expression on her face.

"It's her isn't it? The One?"

"God, why do I ever go drinking with you when you are not drunk enough to forget what I tell in my delirium." Jess groaned and pushed Rachel back into the living room.

"Well it's not like you forget everything I tell you, but seriously Jess. It's not going to be a problem?"

Jess was silent for short moment before he answered.

"No, she and I never had anything, so no history to worry about. And like I said if her mother, grandparents or anyone of them makes a scene, we perhaps can use it. And if she kisses me for some odd reason, I get to ruin at least her fiancées evening. Always big points on my score board."

Rachel had to laugh at this. She was now sure Jess could handle the party just fine.

**Abnett Residence, New Haven, Connecticut, U.S.A, March 2008**

The house of the Abnett's was nothing short of a palace, it was big and the architecture resembled the style of Gothic revival. Besides the large main house Jess could see three smaller houses in the vicinity. The limousine that gave him, Rachel, Senator Paula Davis and Dixon a ride was parked up front, but he could see in the corner of his eyes that other cars came up the drive way.

Jess helped the Senator and Rachel out of the car as doormen gave the chauffeur instructing where he was supposed to be parking. He noted that Rachel looked really good in her dark blue cocktail dress. He himself was wearing a black suit with a black shirt and red blood tie. Dixon was wearing a tuxedo as for the senator; she was wearing green evening gown.

"Here begins the mission in hell."

Jess muttered only to receive a nudge in the rips from Rachel. He forced a fake smile on his face, as he linked arms with her and followed Dixon and Davis. They were greeted by a second and third doorman. The second doormen hold open the door; the third took their jackets and coats as they walked into a large lounge. The place was already buzzing with people. Jess scanned the place for possible escape routes and threats. He knew that Rachel did exactly the same as they stepped in. A man of person of average height separated from the nearest group. He had a thin face with a crooked nose and dark hair with few streak of grey. What Jess surprised was, how juvenile his voice sounded as he addressed them.

"Senator Davis, Director Dixon, you are finally here. It's good to see you both again. I hope everything is well with work and family?"

"Everything is well, William. Thank you for asking." The senator answered.

Jess turned them out as they exchanged and examined the crowd again. It was really a who's who of the high society. He couldn't imagine how Luke and Lorelai or Rory could possibly fit in here, not with their characters. He turned his attention back to the conversation as he heard his name. Davis was just introducing them to William Abnett.

"And this is Rachel Gibson and Jess Mariano. Miss Gibson works in New York and is the girlfriend of the young Mister Mariano." The last part she just whispered as if it was a big secret. Jess and Rachel had decided to pretend to be an item because it would be easier for them to disappear together. They also decided to go with their real world names, Jess had to because he could run into his uncle, as for Rachel it was this way easier to maintain her cover also.

"What a lovely young lady." Abnett tried to charm as he kissed Rachel's hand.

"Thank you." Said the female agent with a false smile

"Mister Mariano works for the State Department and has also worked on my staff. He has helped me quite a lot." The elderly woman continued.

"It is always good to meet young people who work hard, Mister Mariano."

"The pleasure is mine, Mister Abnett." Jess retorted as they shook hands. He knew as soon as the guy turned his back towards them, he would have all forgotten about them. Maybe not entirely everything about Rachel, but still.

"Now Director, Senator, you have to meet my new business partner." Jess gazed after them as the magnate led the two away to a bigger group. Jess recognized Mitchum Huntzberger immediately and was sure he was said new business partner. He turn to Rachel and whispered in her ear.

"Let's mingle a little and look for the safest way to his office, I have no desire to actively search for my relative, okay?" Rachel smiled and nodded as she slowly stroked his cheek to let it appear as if Jess said something romantic to her. They linked arms again and walked further into the house. Unknown to both of them, they have been already spotted and the person, who saw them was short before a freak out. Jess was here, Jess had a gorgeous blonde woman on his arm and most importantly, he knew a senator. These were just enough reason for a nervous breakdown.


End file.
